Je suis satisfait de mes soins
by Obscured Angel
Summary: Regarder dans le canon d'un fusil met vraiment ta vie en perspective. ― Hiro et Baymax. Traduction de I'm Satisfied With My Care par L.C Li.


**Résumé :** Regarder dans le canon d'un fusil met vraiment ta vie en perspective. ― Hiro et Baymax.

 **Author's Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire anglaise _ **I'm Satisfied With My Care**_ **par** **L.C. Li.** Je vous invite à lire le récit dans sa langue originale soit en cliquant le lien sur mon profil, soit en recherchant l'histoire via un moteur de recherche.

L'histoire appartient à **L.C. Li** , c'est elle qui a fait le gros du travail, je ne suis que la traductrice.

 **Corrigé par Neila-Louve.** Milles remerciements à elle pour avoir attrapé la plupart de mes fautes, ainsi que mes anglicismes. S'il reste des erreurs, c'est purement de ma faute.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and canon story belong to Disney. No profits were made via this story.

* * *

 **Je suis satisfait de mes soins**

Grandes respirations. Tout doux. Garde ton rythme cardiaque bas. Hyperventiler alertera Baymax. Transpirer alertera Baymax.

Tu te tortilles contre tes cordes, le regardant arpenter la pièce devant toi, examinant Baymax avec une lueur noire dans ses yeux qui te donne mal au cœur d'effroi. Il n'y a rien dans cet entrepôt sombre et humide. Aucune échappatoire, aucun sauveur, aucune chance de survie.

«Un robot ben chic que t'as ici» lance l'homme devant toi.

Tu sais à quoi il pense, parce que tu y as pensé avant. _Une parfaite machine à tuer, ici, entre mes mains. Il suffit d'ajouter une puce psychopathique._

Mais Baymax ne peut pas être comme ça. Tu ne le _laisseras_ pas être comme ça.

«Alors» dit-il aussitôt, appuyant son corps longiligne contre le mur. «Un robot. Complètement programmable. Intelligent. Un potentiel incomparable pour le jugement analytique.»

«Éloignez-vous de lui.» Tu craches les mots entre tes deux dents cassées. Du sang revole des côtés de ta bouche.

Il t'envoie un petit sourire narquois, enfonçant son doigt dans la paroi externe molle de Baymax. Baymax cligne des yeux et incline la tête, comme s'il était complètement ignorant du fait qu'il se faisait toucher par l'homme le plus recherché de San Fransokyo. Un criminel que tu pensais pouvoir attraper… mais qui a fini par t'attraper.

«Beau costume.» Il donne un coup de pied aux fragments d'armure rouge-sang éparpillé sur le sol. Parfaitement détachés, comme s'ils avaient été désactivés à distance par une transmission électronique dont tu ne connaissais pas l'existence. Oh, attends, ils l'étaient. «Il va frapper un bon coup de poing avec cela.»

«Tu ne peux pas l'avoir.»

L'air amusé de l'homme s'évapore. En un clin d'oeil, il rentre sa main dans son manteau et place le bout de son pistolet droit contre ton front. Tu ne veux pas broncher, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher. «Je commence d'en avoir marre de ton attitude négative, Hiro Hamada. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es toujours parmi les vivants.»

«Pardonne-moi si ma mémoire souffre. Je suis dans une situation légèrement traumatisante.»

Il pointe Baymax, qui lance un regard à tes liens, à toi, puis à l'homme. Tu sais que Baymax sait que quelque chose _cloche_. Tu sais aussi qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de s'en sortir. «Tu vas le regarder détruire San Fransokyo. Évidemment.»

«Eh bien! Tu es original.» Tu le taquines parce que tu es terrifié. Et il n'y a rien d'autre que tu peux faire.

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'être original. Je suis celui avec le pouvoir.» Il t'envoie un méchant sourire alors qu'il s'enfonce dans une chaise. «Tu peux dire tes derniers mots à ton ami programmable.»

«Comme c'est gentil de ta part.»

«C'est un robot, ce n'est pas comme s'il te comprenais de toute façon.»

Mais l'homme ne connait pas Baymax. L'homme ne voit pas les traces de vie que tu as vue dans la puce Tadashi de Baymax. Il n'a pas connu la capacité d'adaptation qu'a Baymax dans différentes situations sociales ou émotionnelles et il n'a surtout pas assisté à la dévotion inconditionnelle qu' Baymax t'a démontrée.

Non. Il glisse une cigarette mourante entre ses lèvres, te souriant un sourire vide alors que ton esprit travaille au-delà de ta compréhension.

«Baymax,» tu dis, et ta voix se brise. L'homme ricane et tu te racles la gorge. «Baymax, merci.»

«Ton rythme cardiaque s'élève, indiquant que tu es nerveux au sujet évènements à ―»

«Je suis satisfait, Baymax.»

L'homme roule les yeux d'ennui et baisse la tête contre le bureau. Ennuyé. Bien. Tu fixes tes yeux sur ceux de Baymax, espérant sans espoir, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses circuits électroniques et codes binaires peuvent te comprendre.

Et il le fait. Distraitement, tu te demandes si Tadashi a mis une partie de lui-même dans cette puce, parce que Baymax te comprend, et ses yeux se serrent et tu sais qu'il n'approuve _pas_ , tout comme Tadashi quand il te prenait à battre un malheureux et pompeux ignorant dans une bataille de robot.

«Ta décision est imprudente, Hiro.»

«C'est dommage, je l'ai déjà prise.»

«Je te suggère fortement de ne pas ―»

«Je le fais que tu le veuilles ou non.» Tu tapes des pieds contre le sol gluant. Emphatiquement.

«S'il te plaît ne le fait pas.» La supplication est plate dû à sa voix monotone. D'une façon, ça sonne d'autant plus déchirant.

Tu redresses tes épaules. Ta décision était faite bien avant que tu sois amené à cet entrepôt.

«Je suis satisfait de mes soins.»

Baymax relâche un gémissement, une lamentation déchirante et perçante qui résonne dans le sous-sol alors qu'il s'effondre vers l'intérieur, tirant sa peau gonflable dans les bonnes directions. La caisse rouge se fixe par-dessus lui, se refermant avec un claquement ayant un ton de finalité.

L'homme saute de sa chaise, les yeux étincelants d'une colère troublante. «Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!»

C'est à ton tour de lui envoyer un sourire fier. «Je l'ai envoyé à la maison.»

L'homme arpente frénétiquement l'espace autour de la boîte. Lui donne des coups de pieds. La pousse. Lui tire dessus, ce qui te fait grimacer, mais la caisse est blindée. Il commence à chanter, danser, crier. Comme le déclencheur final de sa folie.

«Tu devrais essayer la phrase clé» tu lui dis. Essayant de prendre plaisir dans tes derniers instants plutôt que de les passer dans la terreur.

L'homme gronde, en grinçant des dents : «Lève-toi! Réveille-toi! Ouvre-toi sésame! Mot de passe! Abracadabra!»

Tu commences à rire, à rire si fort que tu pleures, et après tu pleures parce que tes poumons haletant poussent contre les contusions sur tes côtes et ça fait _mal_. Mais tu refuses de dire «aïe». Tu ne diras jamais «aïe».

Il remarque ton plaisir et se tourne vers toi, rentrant son fusil dans ton front.

«Dis-moi comment le ravoir!»

Tu serres la mâchoire.

Il te frappe contre la figure avec le baril de métal froid de son arme, tirant du coup du sang de ta pommette, qui coule vers ton menton comme une larme écarlate. Ta vision se brouille et ton monde commence à tourner, mais tu restes droit. Et plus important, pas un son traverse tes lèvres.

«Bien.» Il rentre sa main dans son manteau et en ressort avec un couteau taché de sang. «On fera ça de la manière difficile. Dis-moi comment l'activer.»

«Non», tu lui craches, les dents serrées.

«Un doigt pour chaque refus», te dit-il, tenant l'arme de façon menaçant au-dessus de ta main.

Tu restes muet.

Le couteau tranche vers le bas.

Tu refuses d'hurler de douleur.


End file.
